The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological abnormalities. For example, lactate, cholesterol, bilirubin and glucose should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, determining glucose in body fluids is important to diabetic individuals who must frequently check the glucose concentration in their body fluids to regulate the glucose intake in their diets.
Diabetic individuals often test their blood glucose levels via a blood glucose meter. Health care professionals recognize that it is particularly important for a person with diabetes to test his or her blood glucose level about two hours after a meal. This length of time after a meal represents the time frame when blood glucose levels typically spike and can cause the most harm. Thus, it would be desirable to have a meter that provides a reminder or stimulus to the user to check his or her blood glucose level about two hours after a meal.